


Hewo, De...

by destiel_winchester_67, supernaturalfangirll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Cas, Cursed!Cas, Dad!Dean, Fledgling!Cas, Wingfic, Wings, de-aged!Cas, protective!Dean, winged!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_winchester_67/pseuds/destiel_winchester_67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalfangirll/pseuds/supernaturalfangirll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting a goddess, Castiel is hit with a de-aging spell. Dean's protective big brother side comes out. Cuteness follows, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own any of the characters in this story! Just lovingly creating an alternate universe. <3

Dean slipped back into consciousness. He immediately took in his surroundings. One arm was still tied behind his back and his ankle was badly twisted from trying to escape from the chair he was tied to. The goddess was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blue blood. The room was a mess and probably never going to be the same again. Dean shook his head trying to stop it from spinning, of course that only made it worse. He looked around the room searching for Castiel who had been knocked out only minutes before Dean killed the goddess. Castiel was nowhere to be seen. The tan trench coat lay crumpled in the corner of the room, the only indicator that Castiel had been in the room at all.

"Cas?!" Dean yelled. "Cas!" 

There was no response. With his free hand, Dean grabbed the knife from his boot and focused on cutting the ropes that held his hand and feet, setting himself free. He tried to stand, wincing from the pain coming from his twisted ankle.

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he took off down the hall.

Dean searched the house from top to bottom looking for his angel. “Dammit, Cas!” Dean said to himself as he heard a crash come from the kitchen. He rushed in finding a broken cookie jar and what appeared to be a 2-year-old child, with a man’s white dress shirt falling well past his feet. The toddler held a cookie in each hand, oblivious to Dean’s entrance. 

“Hey there bud…” Dean approached the toddler carefully hand still on his knife, ready in case it was a baby monster. 

“Hewo, De” Dean was taken aback. How did this little… thing… know his name? The child turned around big blue eyes staring into Dean’s green ones. A head of jet black hair, quite like raven feathers, ruffled as if he had just woke up from a nap, sat on top of his head. Dean stared at the small child in shock. 

“Cas?” The little toddler looked at Dean, then went back to his cookies. 

“Yes, De. Iss Cas. Wanna tootie?” Cas offered one slobbery cookie to Dean. 

“N- no thanks, Cas. How about we go back to the bunker?”

“Otay, De. Bat to de bunter.” Dean smirked at the angel’s new speech difficulties. Cas took a few hesitant steps forward, before stepping on the edge of his once fitting shirt, and fell flat on his face. The inevitable happened, and Cas burst into tears as Dean rushed to his side.

“Shhh, shh, it’s ok buddy, you're alright.” Dean said as he carefully picked up the wailing angel and awkwardly bounced him on his hip. He hadn’t done this since Sam was a baby and he was a bit out of practice. Soon Cas’s tears began to slow and his sobbing became small little hiccups in between breaths.

“De?” Cas asked through teary eyes as he looked up at the hunter.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean asked, still bouncing the angel on his hip.

“C-can you take owff my shiwt?” 

“Why?” Dean asked, his eyes full of confusion.

“B-becauwse I need to stwetch” Cas says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean looked at the toddler not understanding the request. “Stretch what, Cas?”

Cas looked at Dean, confused as to how Dean didn’t understand.

“My -ings” Cas said already fumbling with the buttons. His little fingers too uncoordinated to take off the giant shirt.

“Your what??” Dean asked in his best whisper-yell.

“-Ings!” Cas said.

“Did you just say... wings, Cas?” Dean asked, quickly removing his hand from Cas’s back, still holding the toddler’s arm to keep him upright.

“Uh-huh. Dey’s ouchy” Cas whined, now trying to lift the still buttoned shirt over his head.

“Ok ok buddy just hold on.” Dean said as he placed Cas on the floor, kneeled beside him, and began undoing every button. Dean made a makeshift diaper out of the shirt, wrapping it around Cas’ bottom knowing very well what could happen if his butt wasn’t covered. Once freed of the shirt, the angel stretched his wings as far as they would go. It was only about two feet on either side of his small body, but still impressive to Dean. Until this point he had only seen shadows of the miraculous appendages. They were as raven black as his hair and just as messy, and to be honest, they looked really uncomfortable from Dean’s perspective. Black feathers were scattered all across the wings, some were falling out, and most were completely upside down.

“Uh” Dean said. Slowly reaching out and then quickly bringing his hand back to his side, he wasn’t sure if it would be okay to touch Cas’ wings.

“S’tay De.” Cas grabbed the grown man’s hand and brushed it down the pitch black feathers. “Oo tan toush um”

“Uh thanks Cas, these look pretty uncomfortable, mind if I fix them for you?” Dean asked as he smoothed the silky soft feathers under his hand. Cas nodded as Dean combed through the feathers correcting each one individually. Dean marveled at their softness. The downy feathers were like touching nothing, so soft Dean could barely feel them at all. Castiel’s flight feathers had not quite developed all the way, so Dean made sure to be extra soft and gentle with those. Cas’ thumb found its way into his mouth and he leaned against Dean’s chest. After finishing with the first wing, Dean shifted his weight and started on the other one. By the time he was finished with both, he looked down at the sleeping form cuddled up against his chest. Cas had one little fist curled tightly around Dean’s plaid shirt and the other was still in his mouth.

“Alright buddy let's get you home.” Dean whispered with a fond smile on his face as he picked up the little angel and wrapped him in his arms. Of course on his way out Dean had to grab Cas’s iconic trench coat, which he used to bundle the sleeping boy in. Dean made sure to close the front door of the house on his way back to the impala. He got the little angel all tucked in in the backseat, double checking that the seatbelt was securely fastened, and started the long haul back to the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally arrive home. Supplies are needed. Surprise occurs.

The drive back to the bunker was well...eventful. About halfway to the bunker, Cas had woken up hungry, and let’s just say he is quite the screamer. Dean was surprised to find that the windows to baby were still intact by the time he rolled up to the bunker doors. 

“Cas, Cas buddy, you gotta stop.” Dean cringed as Cas’s screaming went up another octave. Dean carefully lifted the screaming angel out of the seat and quickly walked into the bunker, closing the door with a solid thud behind him. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice carried into the front hallway from the library. 

“Heya, Sammy. How ya feeling?” Dean was struggling to contain the squirming angel in his arms. 

“Um… better, Dean. Who’s this little guy?” Sam was flushed from the flu and his voice was scratchy from all the coughing. 

“Cas, please don’t kick me!” Dean said as he set the crying child on the floor. He plugged one ear trying to escape from the impressive noise coming from the toddler and ran into the kitchen to find something for Castiel to eat.

“Cas?” Sam was staring in disbelief. Cas was now sucking on his thumb and cuddling the trench coat. 

“Tham, ‘m hundwy.” Cas pushed his lip out and tears were threatening to spill once again. Sam grabbed a handkerchief and started wiping the small wet cheeks.

“I know buddy. Dean is in the kitchen getting you some food.” Sam looked at Cas. The white shirt was still wrapped around his butt and the trench coat was stained with tears, slobber, and snot. Castiel’s bright blue eyes flew open wide and he stared into Sam’s. 

“Uh-oh, Tham.” It didn’t take Sam long to figure out what had happened. A puddle was forming on the floor and Cas had started crying once again. Thankfully, Dean chose this moment to run back in with a glass of milk. 

“We don’t have anyth-, what happened here?” His comment only made Cas cry harder. Dean set the milk down and grabbed a towel to start cleaning up the mess. Sam took Cas to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. Dean went to the computer and looked up the nearest baby supply store. Sam came back with Cas this time wrapped in one of Dean’s shirts and the trench coat. He wore a diaper made out of a towel and had the forgotten milk glass clutched tightly in his hands.

“The nearest Babies ‘R Us is 20 miles out.” Dean stated already putting on his jacket and grabbing the keys. Sam followed with Cas in arms and put him in the backseat, buckling the seatbelt around the child’s waist. 

“Alright, we need a carseat, obviously, and a bunch of clothes, babyfood, a crib, blankets, a bunch of Pull-Ups and wipes, a highchair, spoons, forks, plates that won’t break, and sippy cups. We should probably buy some toys, books, and the sorts. Baby gates and a pack ‘n play as well.” Sam finished writing the list just as they pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car and grabbed a cart to push Cas in. Dean followed and took control of the cart. He carefully wrapped Cas in the too big trench coat, making sure to place his wings safely inside, and gently placed him in the cart.

“How much is this gonna cost, Sammy?” Dean asked as he walked into the store and stopped, mouth open wide. He had never seen so many babies in one place, pictures or real. Sam came up behind him and smacked his back, chuckling at Dean’s reaction. 

“Let’s go find that crib!” 

“CIB!” Cas’ yelled excited and wiggled in his seat. Dean looked at the angel fondly and at that moment, wanted to give him the world.

 

************************* SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**************************

 

“Ok Sam ya know what?” Dean asked with a frustrated sigh twenty minutes later.

“What?” Sam asked as he browsed the crib isle for the tenth time, turns out shopping brought out the girl in Sam, as if his hair wasn’t obvious enough.

“How about you look for a crib while I go and get some clothes for Cas? After all we have been getting some strange looks from other folks.” Dean said, not waiting for Sam’s answer as he began walking away, leaving the cart with Sam and taking a giggly angel with him.

“Closs!” Cas giggled as he squirmed in Dean’s grip.

“Thats right buddy let's get you some clothes so we can put them on ya.” Dean said as he looked at the expansive selection of clothes. Dean immediately noticed a pale blue shirt with a large yellow bumble-bee on the front. Turns out Cas saw it too, and immediately started pointing at the small bee. 

“De! De! Wook! A-a beh!” Cas said with excitement as Dean walked over to the rack of bee shirts.

“Yeah these are pretty cool aren’t they Cas?” Dean said, smiling at the carefree look the angel had as he observed the shirts. “Let's see if we can find your size.” Dean said as he noticed a shirt labeled 2T. Of course Sam had decided to explain everything about sizing to Dean and turns out 2T stands for 2 year old Toddler. Dean sighed as he looked down at Cas, the angel would clearly need a size bigger in order to comfortably fit the wings on his back. He looked over the shirts again and found a size 3T.

“De De!! Tan I ‘ase it?” Cas asked as he ran his hand lovingly down the shirt and turned those baby blues on Dean. 

“Yeah, Yeah ok Cas we can get it.” Dean said as he put the shirt under his arm and went to look at the jean selection. After a few minutes Dean found a nice soft pair of jeans and a packet of Pull-Ups for Cas to wear. He also made a stop at the shoe department and watched as Cas tottered around the aisles looking at the huge selection of shoes before he picked out a pair. So far only a couple of other people had noticed them and when they did they always gave Dean a look and then walked away with their properly dressed children. Dean walked up to the register, paid for the really freaking expensive clothes, and walked out into the impala to change Cas into more appropriate clothes. The Pull-Ups, jeans, socks and shoes went on with little fuss but the shirt was where shit began to hit the fan.

“Cas c’mon man you gotta put the shirt on!” Dean sighed as he tried to wrangle the screaming child.

“Nooooo De! I don’ wanna!!” Cas practically screeched as he attempted to get out of Dean's grasp.

“Cas! Cut it ou-” Dean wanted to finish the sentence but Cas had discovered that he could use his wings as a weapon and whacked Dean in the face with them. 

“Noooooooooooo!” Cas screamed as Dean got his wings under control and pinned comfortably by his side. Dean then began the nearly impossible task of pulling the shirt over Cas’s head, while still keeping his wings pinned.

“Cas, you just asked for the damn shirt now you have to wear it!” Dean was becoming steadily more frustrated at the squirming child in his grasp.

“Ok there we go all done!” Dean said with fake cheer as he attempted to make the shirt look correct on Cas’s back. It wasn’t too obvious but you could definitely see black lumps under the shirt and some of his primary feathers were sticking out of the bottom, but it would have to do.

“De, I don’ wite it!” Cas said in a huff as he crossed his arms, giving Dean a huge pouty face.

“I know, I know Cas but how about this?” Dean asked “After this do you want to go and get some ice cream down the street? I think I saw a store.”

“Ice Meem!” Cas said as he began to smile again and lifted his hands up to Dean in the universal ‘pick me up’ signal. Dean laughed as he picked up the toddler, wrapped the trench coat around him again although less thoroughly, and walked back into the store. Of course it was just his luck to run into on of the families that had seen him and Cas. 

“Hey!” Yelled a woman's voice. Dean turned his back on the woman hoping that if he ignored her she would go away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes can I help you?” Dean asked as he plastered a fake smile on his face and bounced Cas on his hip.

“It’s nice to see you actually got your kid into some clothes.” The girl said with a sneer as she held her own two or three year old child in her arms. 

“Excuse me?!?” Dean half yelled, he was quickly losing his patience after the battle of shirts and had no patience for this today.

“You heard me.” The girl said as she, seemingly satisfied with her job, turned and walked away. Dean huffed in annoyance as he walked off to find Sam. Only to have the giant moose of a man practically run over him.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Dean asked immediately going into big brother mode. Sam looked paler than usual, almost as if he had seen a ghost, haha ghost. 

“I-uh-I-umm” Sam stuttered over his words as he looked over his shoulder.

“Spit it out, Sam!” Dean yelled.

“I……..” Sam began but soon trailed off as his eyes caught something over Dean’s shoulder.

“What is your problem Sam!” Dean asked in a huff as he turned around. What he saw made him nearly drop Cas in surprise. Leaning against one of the small cribs was none other than a supposedly dead archangel, lollypop and all. 

“Hey there Dean-o!” Gabriel said in that overly cheerful voice waving at Dean as if he was bored. Dean set his jaw and squared his shoulders.

“How are you alive?!” Dean said as he placed Cas protectively behind him. 

“Not sure.” Gabriel said. “I’m thinking the big man upstairs had a little something to do with it.” Gabe said as his eyes suddenly looked down to Cas who was cowering behind Dean holding the trench coat in one arm and Dean’s leg in the other.

“Whatcha got there, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked as he squatted down to Cas’s height.

“None of your business!” Dean snapped as he pushed Cas farther behind him.

“Oh I think it is my business.” Gabriel said in a huff. “Hello there little guy,” Gabriel softened his voice as he looked at Cas. “What's your name?”

Cas took a hesitant step from behind Dean and said in the proudest voice he could muster “Tastiel.” Gabe did a double take and looked Cas up and down.

“Wait that is Cas?” He asked looking up at the Winchesters.

“Yeah…..Wait you didn’t recognise him?” Sam answered. Gabe stood up and looked Sam in the eye

“No I didn’t, it has been a few millennia since I have seen Castiel as a fledgling, so I could not recognise his grace, although now that I know it's him I can definitely tell.” Gabe said as if it were obvious. “What happened to him?” Gabe asked as he turned an accusing glare onto both Winchesters, turns out Dean wasn't the only one with a big brother mode.

“A pissed off goddess happened.” Dean said as he matched Gabriel glare for glare.

“And why is my little brother a fledgling again?!” Gabriel asked, raising his voice in anger.

“I. Don’t. Know.” Dean said, exaggerating each word with a pause. Dean sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. “ I woke up partially tied to a chair with Cas nowhere in sight so I have no idea what happened.” Sam stepped in between the two, hoping he wouldn’t have to break up a fight.

“Gabriel, can’t you just turn him back?” Sam asked, hoping this was an easy fix.

“Sorry, Samsquatch. No can do. My mojo ain’t really up to speed right now, kinda back from the dead and all.” Gabriel shrugged. He was happy that he was back, but wished that his dad had remembered to change the angelic batteries. An archangel needed his mojo after all.

“Alright you know what? Fine.” Dean said with a huff as he picked a squirming Cas back up and settled him on his hip once again. “I’m gonna go take Cas to finish shopping and in no more than 20 minutes I want to be done and out of here? Capiche?”  
“Aye Aye Captain!” Gabriel said with a mock salute. “I'll be in the car if you need me.” And with a smirk and a wink he was gone.

“That son of a bitch better not mess up my car.” Dean mumbled as he stomped off with Cas, leaving Sam to finish shopping for the car seat, and food supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I updated this chapter 8/25/17 to add some Gabe references cause I completely forgot to before :) all fixed (I think) but if anyone has any suggestions or this just feels wrong please please please leave a comment so I can get better! <3 love you bbs!

The screams were what woke Castiel up. His eyes shot open as he heard that telltale scream yet again. Cas threw the covers off of himself and shot out of bed. The halls were dark as Cas ran through the bunker looking for Dean. 

“CAS!” Dean’s tortured scream ripped through his throat, causing Castiel’s heart to wrench and it brought tears to his eyes. 

“DEAN!!” Cas yelled in return hoping behind each corner would be Dean, but yet every time he turned the corner the screams got farther and farther away. “DEAN HOLD ON!” Cas yelled as he turned the corner and saw Dean on the ground, choking on his own blood with a shadow standing over him.

“ean!” Cas shot up in bed panting hard and whipping his head back and forth. He was alone in the dark room, with only a small night light to keep the darkness away. He slowly got out of bed, tear streaks running down his face as he padded down to Dean’s room, carrying a small stuffed teddy bear that Gabriel had gotten him. He slowly opened Dean’s door, stepping timidly around a few stray clothes and hugging his teddy to his chest. 

“De?” Cas asked as he walked up to the side of Dean’s bed. The only response Cas got was a small snore as Dean shifted slightly on the bed. 

“De!” Cas tried again as he reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand which was dangling off the bed. The older Winchester shot straight up as if he had been electrocuted. Gun in hand Dean looked around the room searching for what could have woken him up. It took Dean a minute to realize where he was and what had grabbed his hand. He looked down at the small angel who was standing next to his bed, wings fearfully drooping behind him. 

“Oh… Hey Cas what's up?” Dean asked as laid back down on his side facing Cas. Before Cas could answer Dean noticed his tear and snot covered face and quivering lip. “Cas buddy, what’s wrong?” 

“I had a bad dweem De.” Cas said “Tan... tan I sweep wif you?” Cas asked. Dean was about to decline but Cas soon whipped out his own teary eyed version of Sam’s puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah...Yeah sure Cas, C’mere” Dean said as he lifted Cas onto the bed. 

“Ank you De.” Cas quickly got under the covers and even though Dean put him on the other side of the bed, he curled up against Dean. He had one little fist clutched tightly in Dean’s shirt and the other hand was resting on Dean’s chest. 

“Goodnight my little angel.” Dean said as he ran a hand through Cas’s hair and watched the angel fall into a peaceful sleep, before falling into a dreamless sleep himself. 

When Dean woke up, Cas was still sleeping soundly against his chest. The little black wings were tucked tightly against the angel’s back and his thumb was in his mouth. The teddy bear Cas had brought to bed was on the floor, replaced by Dean’s chest. 

“Dean?’ Sam’s soft whisper filled the room. Dean put his finger to his lips and pointed at Cas. Sam nodded as the small shape’s eyes opened slowly. 

“Morning, Cas.” Dean said softly. “Did you sleep better?” Cas, fully awake by now, started sniffling and tears fell from his sky blue eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey” Dean said sitting up with the toddler in his lap. “It’s okay buddy. I got you.” Castiel snuggled closer to Dean, his crying now turning into small sniffles, and traced small circles on Dean’s bicep. 

“Any luck with the research Sam?” Dean looked up at his brother.

“Well, yes and no. Yes, Gabe and I found stuff. Well I found stuff and Gabe sat there and was no help. He just ate that damn lollipop. I swear he does that thing with his tongue on purp-” Sam gave Dean a sheepish look. Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam cleared his throat nervously. “And um, no you won’t like what we- I found.” 

************************* SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**************************

“So from what I’ve found, we’re definitely dealing with a goddess. But the problem is there are thousands of goddess’ with the kind of power to de-age someone. Also Gabe said that after a certain amount of time, this spell is permanent.” Sam looked up from his book.

“Great.” Dean said with a sneer, “Where is the son of a bitch? And how long do you suspect we have until Cas, y’know.” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he never really got rid of. 

“He said he had some stuff to take care of and just left.” Sam said with a frown. 

Dean sighed. Of course Gabe left. Why would he stay to be helpful? He was the Trickster after all. 

“But based on the research, all the old lore in the library, and Gabe the trend for these things says that we have about two months before the spell is permanent.” Sam said with a sigh. “Do you remember anything from that night?” 

“Um.” Dean said as he sat down on the tabletop. He thought back to the night of the hunt, it was dark and there was a small lightning storm a few miles south of their location. He remember walking into the house and went through the contents of the house in his mind. It was a simple, two story house, the outside was painted a light grey and the inside was bare, with cream colored walls. The one thing that had caught his attention that night were the books lining the shelves of the house, they were all in greek, not one in english. The other thing that he thought was really freaking strange were the large amount of golden and silver cups, almost like chalices, lining the cupboards and most of the table. Those cups looked really expensive and old too, like real gold and silver, all of them were embroidered with different colored gems, each cup had its own special gem color. He also remembered opening the fridge, only to find about 15 heads of lettuce sitting in it. After that he remembered catching some movement out of the corner of his eye, it looked like a long dress, said long dress was attached to a young woman, who had what looked like Ivy behind her ear. Before he could fully react darkness came as whoever it was hit him over the head with something heavy. Dean sighed as he looked at Sam, “All I remember were that there were hundreds of books, all of them were in freaking greek, like 15 heads of lettuce in the fridge, and there were also cups everywhere, and I mean everywhere, it looked like Merrill was about to swing away.” Dean said with a smirk, proud of himself for the movie reference.

“Anything specific about the cups you remember?” Sam asked, ignoring Dean’s movie reference in favor of grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper. 

“Uh yeah, they were um, gold and silver, kinda like old chalices, they looked ancient and they all had different colored gems on them, one color of gem per cup.” Dean said.

“Hmm ok well that narrows it down a lot, we are now looking for a goddess and we know its a goddess because……” Sam looked at Dean expectantly.

“Because the bitch was wearing green robes and had what looked like Ivy behind her ear.” Dean said with a snort as he turned his back to Sam.

“Ok so goddess, Ivy, lettuce, and cups sounds like a party.” Sam said as he walked back into the depths of the library, probably to do more research. Dean jumped off the table and walked over to a nearby couch, flopping down on it with a small “oof”. Minutes later he fell into a peaceful sleep. He was in such a deep sleep that he didn’t notice the small form that made its way next to the couch he was on and flopped gently on top of his chest. Cas clutched his trench coat tightly in one hand and he fisted his other hand in Dean’s ever present flannel as he breathed in Dean’s scent, a mix of gunpowder, whisky, and something that was uniquely just Dean. Cas stretched his wings out on either side of him and fell asleep listening to Dean’s steady heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest. 

Sam found them both hours later, he had something to tell Dean but he couldn't find it in himself to wake the two cuddle-bugs up, so he would just tell them later. Sam smiled as he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the two of them and walked to his own room to go to bed himself. 

************************* SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**************************  
Dean woke up to something tickling his nose. He looked down and saw the small form of Castiel laying with his head right on Dean’s heart, content to just listen and suck his thumb. 

“Hey, Cas” Dean said softly and stroked the black feathery hair. Today was day 3 of the curse and Dean knew that these 2 months would go fast. Dean looked down again and was this time greeted by Cas’ big blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Come on, buddy. Let’s go make some breakfast.” Cas still clung to Dean’s shirt so Dean just carried him to the kitchen and set Cas into his high-chair.  
“What do you want for breakfast, bud?” Dean asked, looking through the cabinets to see what he had.

“Tan-tates! BAy-ton!” Cas shouted. Breakfast was his favorite meal

“Ok then bud! Pancakes and bacon it is!” Dean replied. Pretty soon, the sweet smell of pancakes filled the bunker along with the smell of frying bacon and eggs. Dean cut up one of the pancakes into small sized bites as well as a piece of bacon and put it on the highchair in front of Cas. The plate he served himself was much bigger with the rest of the bacon and several pancakes.

“Were you going to save anything for me?” Sam entered the kitchen and looked at Dean’s plate. Dean didn’t turn around as he offered Sam one piece of his bacon.

“Generous, Dean.” Sam said as bitchface #35 made an appearance.

“Don’t you know it.” replied Dean before shoving 3 more pieces of bacon into his already full mouth. Sam sat down opposite Dean and pulled out his laptop. He opened the page where he had written all of his notes about the goddess.

“So get this, Dean. Greek, chalices, ivy, the lettuce thing, youth spells, it all points to the goddess Hebe.” 

“Mhmm” Dean mumbled around his mouthful of bacon as he watched Cas turn his highchair into an art exhibit.

“Dean, maybe we shouldn’t give him syrup.” Sam said as he eyed the 3 year old’s messy body. Sam sighed, he wasn’t going to be the one to bathe him. The wings were enough trouble in the air but with the amount of water surrounding them; a bath would inevitably end in a small tsunami.

“Why not? Syrup is a necessity with pancakes. Isn’t that right, buddy?” Dean leaned down to high five Cas and winced when his hand connected with the sticky little one. 

“I’ll give him a bath then.” Dean sighed. “Alright buddy up we go.” Cas giggled as Dean lifted him up, flapping his wings happily as Dean set Cas on his shoulders and started jogging to the bathroom.

“I’ll tell you more about the case later!” Sam yelled to Dean’s rapidly disappearing back.

20 minutes later Cas emerged from the bathroom with a huge smile on his face, and a soaking wet Dean trailing slowly behind him. 

“How did you get his wings dry?” Sam asked as he watched Cas climb onto the chair.

“Easy.” Dean said, “I just used your hairdryer Samantha.” Sam’s face morphed into another bitch face as he threw a nearby pen at Dean’s head.

“So about the case..”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may change one or two things... so be ready

Dean and Sam sat across from each other at a table in the library. 

“So about this case…” Sam said as he opened up a giant book. “I think we are dealing with the goddess Hebe.”

Dean grabbed the book from Sam and started reading. Hebe was the goddess of ‘eternal youth’ along with the ‘cupbearer of the gods’, which explained the shit ton of cups. It also made sense why she’d turn Cas into a fledgeling again, well, kinda. She either had some sort of a screwy thought process or maybe she was just pissed at them for barging in on her.

“De?” A little head peeked around the corner looking for Dean. Dean whipped his head around searching for the source. Castiel had tried to dress himself and it had turned out…. Interestingly. His shirt was inside out and only one arm was poking through. Cas had on no pants but was carrying a pair and his socks were on his hands.

“What’s up buddy?” Dean chuckled under his breath as he walked over to Cas. “Need a little help there?”

“Yeth, pwease.” Cas giggled as Dean put his pants on his head.

“Do these go here?” Dean and Sam laughed as well as they watched Cas whip his head around watching the pant legs fly around his head.

“No siwwy, De! Pans go hea!” Cas pointed to his legs. Dean grabbed the pants off Castiel’s head and helped him into the blue jeans. 

“Now where do these go?” Dean asked as he took Cas’s socks off his hands, and put them on his ears, “Here?”

“Nooo. Deanie! Dey go hea!” Cas held up his feet and wiggled his toes in Dean’s face.

“Ok ok, here we go buddy, hold still” Dean said as he wrangled Cas’s feet into his socks and soon after, his shoes. “Do you think you can fix your shirt by yourself?” Dean asked as he watched Cas struggle to pull his shirt over his head. Dean looked up to see Sam giving Dean the “look”. Dean blushed and focused on the toddler in front of him. After watching Cas struggle for a few more minutes he took pity on the small fledgeling and tugged his shirt over his head, righted it, and placed it over his head. Dean made sure to make room for Cas’s wings as he pulled the shirt over the rather large appendages. Cas smiled up at Dean as he fluffed and stretched out his wings.

“Tanks De” Cas said as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s legs in his version of a hug. 

“Anytime Cas, anytime.” Dean said as he watched Cas. He couldn’t help but think about the last few days, Cas, his Cas, had gone from being his usual almost robotic self to this little kid full of energy, emotions, and in lack for a better word, well.. love. Wait.. Dean thought, since when have I been thinking about Cas as ‘My Cas’?. This sent Dean into a whole nother train of thought, one that revolved around his more than brotherly love for Cas. Dean was shaken out of his thoughts by Sam clearing his throat.

“Hey Dean?” Sam asked, “Why don’t you take Cas to the park?” Sam smirked as he heard Cas’s excited gasp. Dean sighed as he lifted Cas into his arms and started walking towards the garage.

“PART! PART! PART! DE DE DE! PAAAAAAART!” Castiel was tugging on Dean’s arm and flapping his wings to make Dean go faster. Dean and Cas finally got to the car and Dean buckled the angel into his car seat. “Ready?” 

“Yess!!” Cas yelled excitedly as he waved his arms around. Dean started the impala and opened the garage door. He had no idea where a park was, but he figured that there had to be one somewhere, so he picked a direction, and drove. 

“De?” Castiel’s little voice sounded from the backseat a little while later. “Tan we get a kitty?” 

Dean looked at Cas. “A kitty? Um… not right now Cas.” Dean faced front again and turned into the parking lot of the nearest playground. Which only happened to have around five other parents with their children in it. Castiel quickly forgot the cat and ran to the playground. Dean briefly worried about Cas’ wings (which were hidden under a large sweater that Dean had wrangled him into) but dismissed the thought when his toddler called his name. “De! Wook at me!” Cas yelled as he slid down the large green slide. Dean laughed and jogged over to the bottom of the slide and caught Castiel at the bottom, swinging the angel high into the air before blowing a raspberry on the boy’s tummy, eliciting a giggle. 

“Swings, swings!” Cas ran over to the swings surrounded by trees and Dean lifted the small angel into the child swing and started pushing. A few other parents or as Dean liked to call them, soccer moms, had taken notice to Cas’s antics and seemed very happy to see Dean playing with the angel. “De? I’m hot.” Cas said as he was trying to remove the sweater from his body. Dean looked around (all the soccer moms now had their attention on their own gremlins) before lifting the bulky sweater over the head of his angel. No THE angel. Dean then resumed pushing Cas in the swing.

“De! De! Watch me fwy!” Castiel had wormed his way out of the feet holds and when the swing was at the highest part jumped into the trees, black wings stretched out to the 2 foot capacity. Dean will forever deny the shrill screech that came out of his mouth when he saw Cas, nope didn’t happen. The small appendages worked quickly to get Cas into one of the lowest branches. Dean had never run so fast. In an instant, he was at the bottom of the tree trying to reach Cas, making sure he didn’t fall and break anything.

“Cas, come down here now!” Dean yelled as he jumped around the base of the tree.

“Nooo!” Cas yelled back as he watched Dean jump with great amusement.

“You son of a-” Dean murmured under his breath as he grabbed onto the lowest branch of the tree and hauled himself up. “Castiel, get down here before I have to climb up and get you!” Dean yelled again as he climbed further up the rather tall tree that Cas had landed himself into. Dean watched in horror as Cas grabbed onto a branch above his head and gracefully flipped himself higher into the tree. Cas smirked down at Dean as he climbed yet another branch, getting closer to the top than Dean was comfortable with. 

“Castiel! CASTIEL!” Dean struggled in his jeans and boots to climb after his toddler. “CASTIEL WINCHESTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!” Dean stopped. Did he just call Cas, Castiel Winchester? Why had that slipped so easily out of his mouth? Dean was frozen, clinging to a branch. Cas sensed Dean’s hesitation and slowly inched towards the man. But because Cas is Cas, he jumped. Dean screeched yet again, another thing that he will deny until he dies… again. Cas slowly glided and landed perfectly on Dean’s lap and snuggled into the man’s chest hoping to sooth some of the shock that he had unknowingly caused. Dean absentmindedly stroked the soft black hair and thought. Why had that name come so easily? Yes Cas was family but that name made it seem Cas was his brother or son. 

“Hey, Cas. Are you hungry?” Cas nodded into Dean’s chest. “Hold on tight. I’ll get us down.” Castiel gripped tighter as Dean snaked his way down the tree. Once at the bottom, Cas refused to let go. Dean shifted the weight and walked to the car. He leaned down and put the toddler into the car seat, buckling him in. Dean sat in the front seat for a second head in his hands before he shook his head to clear it. 

“Ok Cas, What are you in the mood for?” Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Burder and flies.” Dean laughed and turned into a diner 4 blocks from the park. Dean unbuckled a squirming Cas from the seat and put his oversized sweater back on, once again concealing his small black wings. Dean walked to Castiel’s side of the car and unbuckled the dark hair child and stepped aside to allow the toddler to jump out of the car. Castiel wouldn’t move. Dean finally reached in and picked up Cas.

A bell rang as they entered the diner and a young blonde woman with a very low cut shirt came over to the hostess’ table.

“Good afternoon and welcome to Harvelle’s. I’m Jo and I’ll be your server for today. 2?” She smiled and leaned over the table to write down their table. Dean had a perfect view straight down her shirt. 

“Right this way please.” She stood up slowly and marched the two over to a table, swawing her hips perhaps a bit more than was necessary. “I’ll bring over a high chair.” 

Castiel watched her walk away. He was uncomfortable with how much attention Dean was getting. Dean was supposed to pay attention to HIM! 

Jo came back over. “You two all set?” Dean smiled flirtingly. “Yes we are. I’ll have a double bacon cheeseburger with an order of fries on the side and a chocolate milkshake, what about you Cas?” Dean asked as he looked down at Cas who was too busy scowling at the waitress as he put him in the highchair. Dean wondered what was wrong with Cas. “He’ll have a burger too then I guess.” Dean winked. “Thanks, sweetheart.” 

Castiel wasn’t going to take any of this. Angels don’t share and Dean was his and only his! 

Jo quickly came back with the food. Dean loved diner service, fast and delicious. “Here you go, darling.” Jo said, leaning across the table, shirt falling open so the tops of her breasts where showing at Dean’s eye height. Dean met her eyes and she blushed. “And here you go, doll.” She set the other burger in front of Cas. The little angel pouted more. “No!” He pushed the plate away from him. “Castiel!” Dean scolded the small child. “Jo? Could we get some ketchup please?” Dean winked again and turned the Winchester charm up to full power. “Coming up!” Jo hurried away. 

“Castiel Winchester, why were you so rude? You love burgers!” Cas looked at his lap, fidgeted and blushed. Jo returned with the ketchup. “Can I help you sweetie?” Jo’s pretty face was close to Cas’. The toddler snatched the bottle and unscrewed the top. He dumped ketchup on his plate. Jo smiled but before she could stand up, Castiel smeared ketchup all over her chest. 

“CASTIEL JAMES WINCHESTER!” Dean stood up quickly. His chair clattered to the floor behind him. Jo looked at her chest in shock. Castiel was still in the baby chair looking mighty pleased with himself. 

“I am so sorry.” Dean handed Jo some wet napkins. He laid two 20s on the table to pay for the food. Dean ran over to the hostess’ counter and grabbed two boxes. He started packing up the food as fast as he could. Jo was busy wiping her chest making sure to get all of the slimy ketchup gone. Dean grabbed Castiel out of the baby chair and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO sorry it took us this long to post another chapter.... life has been crazy and summer was filled with stuff to do! But here's the next chapter. Also we may go back in and edit/add some content but we will definitely tell you all when we do so you don't miss anything!!!

Dean slammed the car door after buckling Cas into his carseat. 

“Castiel! What was that? You know better than to smear ketchup all over people!” Dean yelled. He was sure he had been getting somewhere with that waitress, but Cas had ruined his chances. 

Castiel just pouted from his chair and looked out the window. He hadn’t liked how the lady had been looking at Dean. Or how he’d been staring at her chest, so Cas had blocked Dean’s view with the closest thing he could find… ketchup. 

Dean drove home is angry silence. Once he got there, Dean placed Cas on the bottom step. “Time out, young man. That behavior is unacceptable.” 

Cas’ eyes started to well up. He had wanted attention, but not this kind! Dean stormed into the kitchen and ripped open the fridge to put away the leftovers. 

“What happened to you?” Sam asked from behind Dean, still doing research. “Lose a fight with a ketchup bottle?” Dean looked down at his chest which was covered in the red sticky liquid. 

“No. Cas decided to smear ketchup all over a waitress’ chest.” Dean grumbled as he attempted to wipe the tomato off his Henley. 

Sam laughed. “It’s not funny! I was getting somewhere!” Dean replied. He lifted the shirt above his head and tossed it into the hallway. “I’m going to go change. Make sure Cas doesn’t get up from time out.” Dean stormed out of the room, mumbling about ketchup. 

Sam shook his head and smiled. He wished he had been there to see that. “Tham?” Sam turned his head towards the front room. “THAM?!” Sam walked out into the main entry and looked at Cas. 

“What’s up buddy?” He asked. The little angel looked as though he had drooped. His eyes were full of tears, his wings were sagging, and he kept sniffling. “Does Dean hate me?” 

Sam tried not to smile as he knelt down by the downtrodden angel. “No buddy. Dean doesn’t hate you. He’s just disappointed in your behavior.” 

Castiel wiped his eyes and nodded. “I’s sowwy.” 

Sam nodded. “I know, buddy. I’ll go talk to Dean.” 

Cas nodded, his lips positioned in a perfect pout. Sam snickered and shook his head. There was no way Dean was going to be able to stay mad at that face. He walked towards Dean’s door and knocked. 

“Hey, Dean?” Sam pushed open the not quite closed door. “Cas is really sorry man.” 

Dean looked up at Sam. “He smeared ketchup on that waitress’ chest!” Dean started laughing. “Ketch- ketchup everywhere!” Dean was having a hard time catching his breath, tears were streaming down his face. “Ah, Sammy you shoulda seen her face.” Dean wiped his eyes. “You would have thought Cas had just barfed all over the table.” Sam stared at his brother.

“Well good to know you’re feeling better. But you have an angel sitting in timeout who thinks you hate him.” Dean looked up in surprise, the laughter from a minute ago gone. 

“I should probably talk to him shouldn’t I?” Dean stood up. 

“You think?” Sam turned and walked out of Dean’s room. He needed to go find the best spot to hide and listen to this conversation. 

Dean followed Sam out and headed towards Cas. “Hey buddy.” Dean squatted next to the stairs so he was eye level with the toddler.

Castiel sniffled. “Hi, De…” Cas’ wings drooped further and he looked down avoiding eye contact. 

“Sammy told me you thought I hated you.” Cas nodded and tears began to roll down his chubby cheeks, landing on his shirt leaving little round spots. “I don’t hate you, Cas. Never have never will. Quite the opposite really.” 

Castiel looked up at Dean. “Opo-s-ite? De opo-s-ite ov hate is wove. Do you wove me De?” 

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Y-yea. Yea I do love you Cas. Even if I get a little upset sometimes doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re family. You are never hated.” 

Castiel got up off the step and hugged Dean. Dean was taken by surprise but quickly hugged the little fledgling back. Dean rubbed the angel’s back. Suddenly Cas froze and giggled. 

“What?” Dean rubbed the spot right next to Cas’ sides again. Cas laughed and tried to squirm away. “Are you ticklish?” Dean smiled and dug his fingers into Cas’ side. The toddler screamed with laughter and continued to try to run away from Dean’s reach. Dean held on tighter and lifted Cas into the air laying a raspberry on Cas’ stomach. The little angel squealed and laughed and when Dean set Cas on his hip, all the signs of tears were long gone. 

“You feeling better bud?” Cas nodded and snuggled into Dean, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s nap time.” Cas shook his head. 

“Nooooo.” He whined sleepily, yawning. Dean grabbed the trenchcoat off the step and walked to the room they had turned into the nursery. Dean laid the toddler in his bed and grabbed the bee toy that Cas refused to sleep without. Cas smiled in his sleep and snuggled close to the stuffed animal, sighing in contentment. Dean smiled gently and leaned down to kiss Castiel’s forehead. He stopped seconds after wondering when he had started kissing Cas before bed. When had he ever admitted his feelings for the angel? Dean shook his head to clear his mind, turned on the nightlight in the room, and shut the door.


	6. Author's Note

Hi everybody (if there still is anybody), 

I wanted to apologize for falling off of the face of the earth. This year has been one of the hardest I've ever lived through. I've struggled with self harm, suicidal thoughts, body image issues, and a death in the family. I'm not trying to fish for complements or say I have it harder than anyone else, I'm just trying to show I'm not trying to let you all down. I have a week of school left before summer, during which I plan to write to take my mind off of other things. Thank you so much to the people who commented their love to my stories. I will try my hardest during this exam week to write another chapter. I am also working on polishing some of my other works. Hopefully this summer I can come up with a regular schedule. 

Love to you all and see you next week (promise), 

zay


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bbs! Sorry it took me so dang long to post! Take some cute dad!dean as my apology. This chapter starts to get real so I'm sorry but enjoy the cuteness!!!!!! 
> 
> OMG 11,455 hits and 469 kudos! I love you all so much thank you thank you thank you thank you <3

Dean sat down in the dining room with a sigh. He didn’t remember Sammy being this high maintenance. But then again he didn’t remember much about raising Sammy as a baby. He was nearly a baby himself. Dean thought about how he had felt when Cas was up in that tree. He hadn’t felt that way since… well since Sammy. Dean had wanted to protect Cas at all costs. He stood up and walked to the fridge to get a beer. 

Sam looked up from the computer in front of him on the kitchen table. “Hey Dean. He go down ok?” 

Dean nodded. “Sleeping like an angel.” He chuckled. “What you got Sam?” 

Sam typed something into the computer. “Well, so far no leads. No one has turned into a baby or disappeared in the few days we’ve been back.” 

Dean nodded. “Anything from Gabe?” Maybe they’d be lucky this time around and the archangel would lend a helping hand. 

“No, I’ve tried summoning him and praying but no answer. I was doing some more research about her and, get this, she was also the goddess of pardons and forgiveness. Freed prisoners would hang their chains in her sacred garden as thanks.” 

“Forgiveness? Why the hell is she angry then? Why’d she turn Cas into a baby?” Dean sat across from Sam and tried to grab the computer. Sam smacked his hand away. 

“Well, her Roman counterpart Juventas isn’t known for the whole forgiveness piece and is said to be more war-like. But everything I’ve read has pointed to her being a kind goddess. So what gives?” Sam finally turned the computer screen towards Dean. 

“We need to go back to the house don’t we.” Dean stood up. “I’ll go wake Cas.” 

Sam nodded and started packing for the trip. “Dean! Don’t forget to pack for Cas!” He yelled down the hall. 

Dean swore under his breath. He had honestly forgotten how much work a child was. He grabbed the backpack they were using as a diaper bag and made sure it was stocked with diapers, wipes, and enough clothes for a week. He grabbed all the pacifiers he could find. (There were quite a few. Cas needed one handy at all moments.) And finally went over to the crib and looked at the sleeping angel. Dean almost didn’t want to wake him. But they had to go and they couldn’t leave him here alone. Dean reached over into the crib and rubbed Cas’ belly. 

“Hey buddy. It’s time to get up we got to go.” Dean whispered as he gathered the toddler and the prized trenchcoat into his arms. Cas rubbed his eyes with his chubby fists before tucking his head into the crook of Dean’s neck and falling back to sleep. Dean smiled and grabbed the backpack before heading out to Sam and the Impala. 

“I got the pack-n-play for the motel room.” Sam lifted the mentioned item into the trunk, as well as two duffel bags. Dean nodded and opened the car door to buckle Cas into his carseat. Cas whined when Dean’s warmth and smell faded, but Dean stuck a paci in Cas’ mouth and tucked the coat around him tighter and the fledgling quieted. 

Dean and Sam slid into the front seat and quickly pulled onto the road headed for the house. 

************************* SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**************************

Dean pulled the Impala into a motel parking lot at 6:14am the next morning. “Stay here, Sammy. I’ll go get us a room.” 

Sam grumbled at being called Sammy but nodded as Dean shut the car door and walked into the front office. The slam of the car door had startled the sleeping angel awake and he began to fuss. Sam turned around to face the backseat and looked at Cas. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” 

“Mo-nin, Tham. ‘er De?” Cas mumbled around the paci in his mouth. 

“He’s getting us a room to stay in for a few nights.” Sam turned back around. Dean was walking towards the car. He got in and drove over to room 27. Dean turned off the car and went around to get Cas out of his seat. 

“De! De! De!” Cas cried happily. He opened and closed his fists in excitement. 

“Hey buddy. Did you have a good nap?” Dean asked as he unbuckled the car seat and picked up the toddler. Cas hugged Dean tightly and gave him a slobbery kiss to the cheek. Dean laughed and opened the motel room door. He let Cas down to explore and held the door open for Sam, who was carrying the duffels and the pack-n-play. Dean ran back out to the car to grab the diaper bag and trench coat. When he returns to the motel room, Sam is waiting next to the door.

“Cas is hiding from you,” he whispered. “I’m gonna go to the store and get food, drinks, and something for Cas to do. I’ll be back.” 

Dean nodded in agreement and shut the door behind Sam. 

“Where is Cas?” Dean said loudly. A giggle came from the bathroom. “I wonder where he went. I guess he’s gone.” 

Dean quietly walked around the motel room kitchen towards the bathroom dramatically opening and closing cupboard doors. With each closing door, the giggles got louder. Dean stood at the entrance of the bathroom. 

“Maybe he’s in……. HERE!” Dean yelled as he tore back the shower curtain revealing a laughing Castiel. Dean reached down and grabbed the toddler tickling the spot behind his wings and gently tossing him on the bed. Cas shrieked with laughter and tried to push Dean’s hands off of his wings. 

“Thtop De! Thtop!” Cas giggled. “DADDY THTOP!” 

Dean stopped abruptly, frozen with the word. He looked at Cas who was standing up on the bed, then quickly at the floor

“You otay, daddy?” Cas asked, head cocked to one side. 

Dean’s eyes snapped up to Cas. “Y- yea bud. I’m fine. How about we set up your bed?” 

Cas climbed off the bed he stood on and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Otay, ma bed!” 

Dean followed the baby angel in shock.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans I guess; also conversation between Sam and Dean

Dean went through the motions of putting up the pack-n-play robotically. He was still trying to process what Castiel had said. The encounter played in his mind again.

_“Maybe he’s in……. HERE!” Dean yelled as he tore back the shower curtain revealing a laughing Castiel. Dean reached down and grabbed the toddler tickling the spot behind his wings and gently tossing him on the bed. Cas shrieked with laughter and tried to push Dean’s hands off of his wings._

_“Thtop De! Thtop!” Cas giggled. “DADDY THTOP!”_

Dean was brought back to reality by Cas tugging on his sleeve.

“De? Tan I baf?” The little angel asked already trying to undress himself. The shirt he was wearing got caught on his wing and he started crying. Dean reached over and gently released the trapped appendage from the slit in the back of the shirt. Dean scooped the toddler into his arms and walked into the bathroom to start the bath. He washed the fledgling carefully making sure to scrub the spot where wings met body. Castiel giggled as Dean brushed over the sensitive tickle spot.

Sam walked through the front door right as a very naked Cas and very wet Dean came running out of the bathroom. Dean held a bright yellow towel with a hood that made the toddler look like a duck. Cas giggled and shrieked and hid behind the couch.

“Dean?” Sam said as he watched his older brother get down on his hands and knees and stalk the fledgling.

Dean’s head snapped up. “Oh… um hi Sam.” Dean stood up and put one hand on his neck. “I was just trying to get Cas ready for bed. As if on cue, the naked angel ran out from behind the couch and made a screaming beeline for Sam.

“THAAAAAAAAM HELP ME! DADDY GONNA GET ME!” Cas cried laughing. Sam bent down and scooped the angel high into the air. He made eye contact with Dean across the room and mouthed “Daddy?” Dean shook his head signifying that they would talk later. Sam handed the toddler to Dean and Dean wrapped Castiel in the towel.

“It’s time to get you into bed, little man.” Cas nodded and snuggled into Dean’s neck.

After an hour of stories, songs, and cuddles, Castiel was fast asleep. Dean and Sam sat in the kitchen space of the room, talking in hushed voices.

“Sam, I think the spell is progressing. Cas called me daddy today. Twice.” Dean took a swig of the beer in his hand. “I thought we ganked that goddess so why is the spell still in effect?”

Sam shut his eyes briefly before pulling out his computer. “I don’t know, Dean. The internet has nothing and no other hunter has ever heard of anything like this.”

Dean finished off the beer and stood to grab a 3rd. “I need to know what is going to happen. I can’t have a baby while we’re hunting, Sam! I mean who’s gonna watch him? What happens if one of us gets hurt? I’ve seen plenty of families broken up by this life and I don’t want to -”

Sam looks at Dean pointedly. “We’ll go back to the house tomorrow and look, Dean. Maybe we’ll find something that points us to the answer.”

Dean sighed. “I guess. I just want the regular Cas back.” He looked at the toddler fast asleep in the crib across the room then back at Sam. Sam nodded. “I do too. Why don’t you get some rest and we’ll go tomorrow?” Dean didn’t stir.

“Who’s gonna watch, Cas? I don’t want to take him back there. Or anywhere near a hunt for that matter.” Dean worried aloud.

Sam smiled and stood up. He walked over to the pile of grocery bags and grabbed one labeled “Babies R Us” Dean hadn’t noticed before. Sam set the bag in front of Dean and motioned for him to open it. Inside was a baby carrier that strapped to the front of Dean.

 

“Just so you could keep him close.” Sam laughed. He had obviously put more thought than Dean liked into this. Dean stood up and threw away his beer bottles before mumbling a “Night” to Sam. He walked to the bathroom still hearing Sam’s laughter. Dean would get Sam back for that. Just he wait.

************************* SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**************************

The next morning Dean woke with a start. He had been having a nightmare about hell. Again. He looked over to the pack-n-play to check on Cas. The toddler was gone. Dean jumped out of bed. He noticed Sam’s bed was empty too. ‘Shit’ he thought to himself. He saw a piece of paper on the table.

We went to a playground, be back soon. Dean sat back to catch his breath. They were gonna visit the house today, may as well get ready.

Sam and Castiel walked into the room and heard the shower going. Dean’s deep voice sang out the words to Ramble On. Sam banged on the bathroom door. “Come on, America’s Next Top Idol. Hurry up! I wanna get a move on.”

Dean smirked as a smaller fist also hit the door. “Hurwy up, De! Want to doo!” Castiel’s high voice filtered through the door. Dean turned off the shower and grabbed his clothes. After quickly dressing, he opened the door.

“Hi De!” Cas excitedly said. He hugged one of Dean’s legs. “Tham and me went to a part!”

Dean looked down. “You did? How was it buddy?” Cas giggled and ran to the diaper bag. The angel reached in and pulled out his cup of goldfish.

Dean looked at Sam. “Ready to go?” The taller man nodded and the trio walked out the door.

 

Sam did notice Dean grab the carrier. He smiled but held back his comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know this is short and not very good but I'm trying to establish a schedule for posting :) Hopefully you all forgive me. I'll try and make next week's longer (and better) 
> 
> Until then, 
> 
> xo zay


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'm ready to wrap up this story and hopefully start another one. If this ending is too disappointing (this chapter and next) please please please tell me and I'll try my best to fix it. <3 Next chapter is an epilogue.

Dean tightened the straps on the baby carrier in front of him. He refused to make eye contact with Sam. Dean leaned into the car and unbuckled Cas from the carseat, tucking the angel (wings and all) into the carrier. 

“You comfy, buddy?” Dean asked the sleepy angel. Cas had fallen asleep to the gentle rhythm of the car’s rumble and swaying on the highway. 

Cas rubbed his eyes and nodded, snuggling into Dean’s chest. Dean smiled down at the toddler affectionately, finally making eye contact with Sam. They were parked outside of the house where Dean had woken up so many weeks ago. Sam and Dean quickly checked their weapons and walked quietly up the steps of the house. The door was unlocked, which quickly put Sam and Dean on edge. Dean was very aware that he was not just fighting for himself, but the small fledgling attached to his chest. 

They entered the eerily dark and silent house. It looked as if no one had touched anything since Dean had last been here. The goblets still lined the table. Dean walked over to Sam. 

“I don’t hear anything. I have no idea if anyone is here.” Dean peeked around the corner leading into a hallway. 

“Do you want to split up?” Sam asked halfway up a staircase. Dean shook his head. He knew that with a child, he would be slower and his instincts would not be focused on killing anything. He didn’t want to scar Castiel, so he followed Sam up the stairs. Once at the top, Sam motioned for Dean to be quiet, at the end of the hall, a faint blue light bled from under the door. Dean nodded and pressed himself onto the wall behind him. Sam circled to the otherside of the door. Dean couldn’t help but notice that the blue was so familiar. 

Slowly turning the doorknob, Sam pushed the door open to reveal a room empty of people but, completely covered in goblets. Each one was full to the brim with the blue light from under the door. Sam and Dean lowered their guns and looked to each other. 

“It’s angel grace.” Sam provided. Dean slowly nodded. The room seemed to be vibrating with power. 

“That’s partially correct, deary.” An elderly voice rang out from a darkened corner of the room. “That and human souls. It’s my collection.” 

Sam and Dean were back on alert. Apparently their initial look over of the room hadn’t been enough, they had missed the old woman. With a wave of one hand, the crone flew Sam against a wall, dropping him after the impact. 

“One must feed the gods to keep them young! I’ve found that human souls and angel’s grace are the best nectar.” Hebe stood up and took a sip from one of the goblets. Dean watched in awe as the old hag transformed into a beautiful young woman in front of his eyes. 

“Much better.” said the goddess as she stretched. Cas had begun to fuss. The power of the grace had awakened him. 

“I see you’ve brought me a fresh supply.” Hebe’s magic froze Dean where he was, unbuckled the carrier and guided the now bawling Cas into her arms. She pulled a pacifier out of thin air and shoved it in Cas’ mouth. “Ugh, I hate it when they cry.” She shifted the bundle in her hands so she had one free one. 

“Unfortunately for you, you have to die. But don’t worry, your souls will be put to good use.” Hebe once again raised her hand. 

BANG! A shot rang out and everything went dark for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I will try to update about once a month and work around school! Suggestions are welcome and will probably be used <3
> 
> Check out my social media!  
> instagram  
> @averagefansta  
> @wavwarddaughters  
> tumblr  
> @wavwarddaughters


End file.
